Trapped
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: "Playtime doesn't last forever, Shadow..." Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He's stuck there, trapped on the dreaded island with his enemy. What could be worse? One-Shot.


**Hi y'all! **

**Mephy and Shaddie!**

**Or, to put it in grammatical terms for some to understand…**

**Shadow & Mephiles! **

**My ideas have brightened again, so I typed it up. And, improved it a bit.**

**A little One-Shot I thought of. Might be a One-Shot… might not be. I'm not exactly certain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any related characters. All of which go to SEGA.**

* * *

The black hedgehog leapt backwards, panting heavily as a menacing cackle of laughter echoed throughout the deserted lab.

It was dark. So dark that one could not see their own hand. However, if oneself had been persistent with carrots, then they have been able to see quite capably.

The area was surrounded by cut off wires and circuits, which may have been of inventions that never saw the light of day. An eerie, blue glow filled one part of the area, which surrounded a machine that seemed very solid and very believable.

The black hedgehog gave a low growl, and gritted his teeth in frustration. Panting breathlessly, he continued to jump about; dodging what seemed to be nothing.

"Oh, my…. Is Shadow getting tired…?"

A twisted laugh erupted after the question, as the black blur scanned the area with his red orbs, searching for the owner of the sadistic voice. He left no spot unchecked, as it may be his last regret. His eyes rested on the glow once more, to which they squinted at it, upon remembering something.

A physical attack struck from behind, as the black animal felt crystallized hands pierce his hedgehog skin. He fell on his stomach, and then, the bottom of his muzzle. Eyelids closed for a few seconds as he recoiled in pain, trying to retaliate. The hedgehog forcefully rolled over onto his back, his eyes wincing open at the figure. Gloved hands, that were his own, supported his being, stopping him from collapsing.

Red orbs soon met with green, reptile ones.

A tone of aggressiveness glinted in the figure's eye, as his gaze looked the victim up and down before shaking his head in disappointment.

"Such a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow searched his mind, looking for something to snap back with. Unfortunately, his witty remarks and quotes list had grown short at this moment in time. In response, the Ultimate Life Form merely gave a glare, to which the other felt a chuckle escape from his muzzle. Narrowing his eyes, the animal on the ground staggered back a little, all the while trying to pull himself up.

He was _not_ going to make himself appear weak in front of anyone.

Especially _not_ Mephiles.

"Surely you must have an inspiring set of last words, Shadow?"

"I have never said my last words, Mephiles. And I never will." Seeing that his remark has saddened the enemy slightly, Shadow gave a small smirk. Failing in discouraging his victim, Mephiles shook his head and gave another amused chuckle.

"Perhaps you will. Perhaps you won't. It is not easily determined, with… you, Shadow." Mephiles glanced at the nearby, glowing machine, a malevolent idea sparking up in his twisted, wicked mind. "But, it would be quite amusing… to see you beg."

"I'd like to see you try it." Shadow challenged, while managing to steady himself as he stood up. If Mephiles had a mouth, he would be smirking with such malevolence, that it would be just as scary as himself.

However, he didn't intend to torture the hedgehog physically.

Oh, no.

He was intending to do it… mentally.

"Are you sure about that decision, Shadow? It doesn't seem very… wise."

"Hmph. Try me." Shadow snapped back, getting himself into a stance. After a few moments of silence, nobody had yet made a move. When the tormentor failed to budge, Shadow narrowed his eyes, knowing that Mephiles was truly up to something.

He didn't like it.

The atmosphere was building up, almost sending shivers down Shadow's spine. The black hedgehog startled slightly when the abomination finally moved, which was determined by the normal 'like-a-zombie' walk. Teeth gritted together, he stared at the dark form which was getting closer.

Shadow's heart would have thumped wildly, but was held back by his un-intimidated self.

When Mephiles finally reached him, Shadow decided personal space was very important, to which, he stepped back.

Mephiles raised his hand upwards slightly, outstretching his crystallized palm. Something black began growing within it, as he raised his head upwards slowly, his green orbs intent on Shadow's. Red orbs widened, as Shadow took another step back, clenching his fist as if he knew he that the attack could not miss.

Maybe fear had finally hit it's mark?

No.

He wasn't afraid of Mephiles.

He couldn't be.

He wasn't.

And he never will be.

The glowing machine grew closer behind the retreating hedgehog, although Shadow never noticed it.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Is this too much of a challenge for you…?" Mephiles inquired, while tilting his head to the side, and raising his palm upwards. Shadow gave a, 'Hmph' as a reply, and continued staying in his stance. His fists clenched harder as the crystalline figure stepped closer each time, not intending on giving in. Finally, the back of Shadow's leg hit something.

Something hard.

Something… strangely cold.

Something… familiar.

He turned around, seeing something that might haunt his memories forever.

A stasis tube.

He glanced at the surroundings, feeling something strangely familiar about it.

"Don't tell me you don't know where you are." Mephiles' voice called, barely able to keep back the malice, bitter hatred within his tone. Shadow didn't answer. He continued looking about, remembering tiny little details at a time. Then, moments later, Hell began.

Agonizing pain struck Shadow's mind, causing him to withdraw backwards abruptly from shock. As his cranium trembled violently, he doubled over forwards, barely dodging a nasty knock from the machine. A gloved hand reached for it's owner's temple, who was muttering, what seemed to be, curses under his breath. Eyelids slammed shut, with the intention or belief that this horrid occurrence would vanish. The hedgehog, somewhat unresponsive to reality, seemed motionless. Obviously, the memory had hit it's mark.

Mephiles watched with sadistic pleasure.

A small whisper echoed through Shadow's ear, "…Prison Island, Shadow…."

Shadow's eyes snapped open abruptly, as realization hit one of his clouded memories. They widened, as his body came to a stand still, not making any such movement. Not even taking the time to breathe. His hands were holding up his entire body, stopping him from collapsing by the hands of a morbid memory.

He was literally on his knees.

"No…." the 'Ultimate Life Form' muttered, trying to withstand the pain going on inside his head. He managed to stand up once more, ignoring the war that was going on in both reality, and his own mind.

He couldn't let Mephiles get to him.

Mephiles would take any chance he could get.

Shadow had to keep fighting.

He couldn't leave the world unaided.

Not now.

Not when it needed him most.

"Poor, poor Shadow…." Another laugh of malevolence was heard, as Shadow stared intently at his opponent.

"Wha—"

Shadow was cut off by the brewing, black ball that once resided in the crystallized figure's hand, and quickly jumped to the side, barely avoiding the attack. The ball hit a nearby, useless contraption. His jet shoes slammed back onto the ground. The center of his fingers sat on the cold, metal floor, supporting him every step of the way. Feeling fatigue kick in, Shadow flashed a stare at his wrists, seeing his inhibitor rings had vanished without a trace.

A few steps away, Mephiles was holding all four of them, a look of amusement on plastered on his expression.

"Now, now, Shadow. That isn't fair, is it now…?"

Panting slightly, Shadow spoke out, "Since… when do you play fair… Mephiles?"

Mephiles had a smirk crease to his muzzle, which, if he had a mouth, would seem very frightening if noticed by any human being.

"Now, now, now. Let's cut the questions, shall we…? Let's get rid of these…." The speaker quickly flicked his wrist backwards, causing them to fly at such a measure of length, that it couldn't be re-enacted by a mere human. Shadow heard a very low splash come from the distance. In reaction, he stretched out one of his hands, as if he was hoping to reach them before they sank to the bottom, despite them being miles away.

Then, a theory struck his mind.

If he _did_ defeat Mephiles, it would take him a while to even get back, due to his fatigue.

He might not be able to even cross the ocean… he might be stuck here… stuck here with that blasted thing which had given him a headache for the past ten minutes, or even more than that.

Shadow struggled, but managed to stand up, a fierce scowl on his face, to which Mephiles raised an eye ridge, not at all surprised. Despite the damages, the hedgehog had survived many fierce battles, and when all seemed lost, he _always_ got back up. Shadow's scowl transformed into a weak smirk.

"You… didn't honestly… think I'd… be beaten… that easily… did you…?"

"Do tell, Shadow. Why do you persist so? You are likely to get nothing in return."

"Spare… the tiresome… questions…." Shadow muttered, as he braced himself. He growled, while staring at the villain with a glare so intensifying, that it seemed like it was coming from Death itself. Mephiles shook his head, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he chuckled to himself.

"Playtime doesn't last forever, Shadow…." There was a malevolent glint in Mephiles' eyes as they reopened, causing Shadow to feel a little unease. Confused by his wording, Shadow furrowed his eye ridges.

"What… are you talking about, coward…? Hmph. Can't you fight…?"

"Don't tempt me…. Or those may very well be the last words you shall speak."

Shadow growled in frustration, and shot forwards, did a spin kick, and leapt back, only to end up in the previous spot. When he arrived in the same area, he noticed he had failed to even so much as scratch the demon. Panting heavily, he resorted to a Death's glare once more.

Mephiles gave another amused chuckle. "Oh, impatient, are we? I can solve that…."

Another sphere flew towards Shadow, to which he leapt to the side, like he had done previously. Within seconds, he swerve-stepped next to another worthless contraption, as another was fired, what used to be, at another useless contraption.

The black hedgehog pulled himself up fully, and folded his arms, the weak smirk still present.

"Hah…. That's… rather… repetitive… and dull… even for you…." Shadow spoke out, panting a little more.

"Are you going to retaliate?" Mephiles knew full well that Shadow would drain himself eventually, and when that did happen, he would strike. Shadow looked at his shoes, considering his actions carefully.

"You can't… fool me…. Don't think… you're so smart… Mephiles…." Mephiles narrowed his eyes, as he looked away to something else, out of interest for a moment.

However, Shadow knew he wasn't taking in the view. Mephiles was figuring of another way to bring this hated hedgehog down.

Mephiles turned, seeing the resisting Shadow who was standing a mere, few feet away from him.

"Mhm…? So… you're planning to dodge everything I dish out…. Is that correct, Shadow?"

"Hmph…."

Shadow knew he needed to do something… but his energy levels may reach critical if this action was taken. If he did… it would surely risk his consciousness… or life.

But would he be able to risk it and succeed all the same?

And if he failed, what would happen then?

Shadow was puzzled, but this wasn't shown.

It was a very difficult decision. As far as facts went, he would fall if he pushed himself further. That had been proven once or twice.

Perhaps, his stamina may have more power now? It was somewhat plausible. He hoped he would be able to stand by the time this was over.

Having his communications smashed, being alone, Chaos Emerald-less, and the ocean blocking his path didn't prove him much good.

Sighing, he shook his head.

He had to do this, otherwise humanity, as much as he loathed it, would be in a terrible conflict far worse than his own. Not to mention his clueless 'friends'.

Although, he wouldn't mind the idea of Faker being tortured…. Anyway….

Shadow waited a few moments, not wanting to give the demon satisfaction straight away.

Oh, Mephiles could wait.

The ebony hedgehog shook his head somewhat emotionlessly, obviously trying to create something within his mind which may prove useful against the demon. His options had grown short, much to his dismay. He couldn't exactly batter the abomination and expect to return home, good as new.

Mephiles was likely to have a comeback, as he always did. And, it wouldn't be clean from his point of view.

He doesn't play fairly.

He doesn't play nice.

That was the problem. Shadow didn't have much to use against the demon, without receiving attempted mind-messing. Shadow didn't exactly fall for that, though. He sighed. Memories were quite annoying sometimes, and that's the way that Mephiles normally played.

Setting those thoughts aside for a moment, Shadow glanced about, seeing none other Mephiles in the faintly lit room.

With hesitation, he leapt upwards into the air, and whipped his hands outwards, causing a few beams of light to shoot at the intended target: Mephiles.

Mephiles, however, dodged this with ease, as he slid to the side of each one, avoiding every single one of them.

As Shadow met the metallic ground, he gritted his teeth in frustration, giving an annoyed grunt.

"Quite a performance. It… entertains me. Perhaps I could show you my own?"

"You never… give up... do you?"

"A trait we both share. After all… Shadow, I am your shade."

"Don't… remind me." Seeing the shooting method was no use, Shadow leapt into the air, curled up, and shot forwards, intending to launch a homing attack.

Mephiles shook his head disappointedly.

"So predictable." He stepped to the side effortlessly, as he continued shaking his head.

Shadow landed behind Mephiles, to which he turned around and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"You are boring me, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Mephiles never saw it coming.

Shadow, still with his back turned to Mephiles, kicked his heel backwards into the back of the enemy's knee, temporarily causing the said being come tumbling to the ground.

Despite Shadow's fatigue, strong muscles had their uses, and they weren't that draining. In Shadow's book, that kick was merely considered a weak attack.

The crystallized hedgehog slowly stood with a growl, as he moved his reptilian orbs to the back of his red sclera, eying the Ultimate Life Form with more than bitter hate.

"I wasn't… aiming for you… at that time…."

"Why you…! Your foolishness will cost you, Shadow…."

"How… many times… have I heard _**that**_…?"

Shadow leapt into the air once more, and turned, launching himself at the enemy. Yet again, Mephiles dodged.

No one said this was going to be easy.

After a few moments, the homing attacks grew quite repetitive, and no one needed to tell Shadow that. He gave a reluctant sigh, as he flashed looks about the unsanitary room, looking for the dark being.

Chaos.

This was **worse** than _Hide & Seek_!

When Mephiles failed to reappear, Shadow, stood in front of the machine, glanced about restlessly.

"Where are you, Mephiles? I won't let you—ugh—get away!" Shadow called out, while clutching his stomach. Without his inhibitor rings, he was very likely to pass out.

He wondered why he hadn't yet.

He soon regretted that thought.

His legs were suddenly on the verge of collapsing, but his determination held them upright, preventing the fall.

Something tapped him on the shoulder, to which he turned around, only to see nothing. Another deranged cackle of laughter was heard, as Shadow turned his gaze, yet again, to see Mephiles, behind him, standing a few steps away from him once more.

The ebony hedgehog turned around fully, giving another glare to Mephiles.

"Looking for me?" the crystalline being asked, whose sentence was almost filled with sadistic amusement.

Without warning, another black ball materialized in Mephiles' hand, and it launched forward so quickly, that even Shadow's reflexes couldn't cope with it.

Pain attacked Shadow's furry chest within seconds, as he tried to hold back a small yelp. Abruptly, he was chucked back against the wall, which was directly above the stasis tube. As his body slammed against the concrete, it coped with more abuse, adding it to the damage he had gained over the years.

The black hedgehog fell face-flat into the circular tube, his eyes closing a little, rather weakly.

'What…?'

"Unfortunately for you, there's no robot to save you this time, Shadow." Mephiles uttered, obviously cursing the metal creature within his mind, whilst walking over to the machine.

Twisted laughter echoed throughout the corridors of the deserted prison, as Shadow tried to bring himself up again.

The glass, that was once wide and open, slammed shut on the hedgehog, crashing down on the back of his skull, bending his quills, and causing him to let out a small yelp.

Rubbing his head, he cursed the glass under his breath, as he flipped onto his back. Banging was heard from inside the glass, as Mephiles stood near a key pad, yet another glint of amusement in his irises.

'Mephiles can't get away with this…'

Shadow continued banging on the glass with his clenched fists.

What puzzled him most was that this glass seemed unbreakable, as if it was used to this sort of attack.

With a small amount of hope welling up somewhere, Shadow began kicking the glass, wondering if the impact might be stronger.

He had broken down doors.

He had broken down thick metal.

Why couldn't he break a thin sheet of glass?

He continued banging on the transparent wall, despite it being so close to his little hedgehog nose.

The scientists sure knew a lot about personal space, didn't they?

He kicked it more violently, finding a little bit of strength return to him. The captive glared at the translucent solid, obviously not pleased. Then, Shadow felt a shiver fall down his spine, his gut telling him that something terribly wrong was taking place. Then, it hit him.

The machine.

Someone was working it!

The glass began steaming up, but not in the warm kind. Green, reptile irises stared at him through the translucent barrier, as the ebony hedgehog stared wide-eyed at the observer.

"Mephiles!" However, Shadow's voice was muffled, so it couldn't be heard so well by an average being.

However, Mephiles wasn't exactly your average being, was he?

If Mephiles had a mouth, he would have surely smirked at this point.

"It's such a pity that it would come to this."

"Stop..." Most of the dark hero's words were muffled, causing him to seem less threatening than he actually was. "You'll regret this…."

"Why… Shadow, is that a threat I hear?" Shadow gritted his teeth at this query.

"Quit messing around."

"Am I truly messing?" The glass began to freeze a little more, causing it's inhabitant to shiver.

"Shut… it… off-f-f…"

"Do I even receive a 'please'?"

"Hah…! You've got to b-b-be joking…."

"My, my, my, Shadow. Your manners seem to have vanished."

"Pah. You s-s-should talk…." The green eyes departed a moment later, to which Shadow pushed his forehead upwards against the glass, trying to see where he was going. Red orbs strained to look at the hedgehog. The figure, known as Mephiles, gave an unenthusiastic wave with one claw-like hand, and gestured towards the exit with the other.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Mephiles only made it into a half-turn, until he was yelled at once more.

"No…. Get back here…!" Shadow's stuttering vanished, as frustration seemed to warm him up a little. A growl reverberated through his throat.

Mephiles turned his head slowly towards the trapped hedgehog, and tilted his head.

"I believe I'm the one in the position to be making orders. Don't you agree, Shadow?"

The ice began to freeze over again, as Shadow's red orbs glared at Mephiles.

"…You'll never get away with this…."

"…. Farewell, Shadow the Hedgehog." Without a second thought, Mephiles resumed turning away, and began making his way out of the area.

As much as he wanted to gloat over the hedgehog about his schemes, he found it very minor at the time. He could almost picture the hedgehog begging.

'No…. That would be unlike him…. Yet, there are other ways….' His twisted mind began brewing an idea, as he continued walking away, ignoring the various insults coming from the imprisoned animal.

With frustration and anger, the Ultimate Life Form continued kicking and punching weakly, not giving in until he was free.

"GET… BACK… HERE… MEPHILES!" The shout could be heard from all the corridors, which Mephiles, of course, heard loud and clear.

"Perhaps in a few centuries, dear Shadow." the crystal hedgehog murmured to himself, heading towards the exit.

'No…. He isn't… getting away with this…!'

Shadow's bones began to feel the effects of the freezing temperatures, as his kicking and punching actions slowed down reluctantly. The capsule began icing up more, causing the hedgehog, held captive inside, to shiver involuntarily. Soon enough, cold mist drifted throughout the atmosphere, underneath the somewhat durable glass.

Whatever this stuff was, Shadow didn't like it.

Red orbs glanced at the glass, which was becoming particularly difficult to see through, despite it's original purpose.

Or, was that purpose to stop him from escaping?

Whatever the answer, he needed to get out. Stat.

For some bizarre reason, he found his eyelids were becoming slightly heavy. He strained to keep them open, all the while glancing around the inside of the cryonic tank, searching for something that might prove useful to him in the objective of escape.

As they met with a small, metal screw in the corner (which was stuck to a small, metal box), an idea formed in the male's mind, causing a spark of hope to dwell within his being. Slowly, but weakly, gloved hands reached for it, hoping to temper with the machine, and, hopefully, get out.

However, freezing temperatures had other ideas, as the cold became somewhat unbearable to overcome.

The gloved hands remained in the air a moment, before limply falling back to their owner's side, whose eyelids were currently closing….

* * *

The abomination flexed his hands, the smirk crease present on his muzzle. Without a doubt, victory had been on his side. Yet, he wondered whether the hated enemy would find his way out.

Could he…?

No.

It's wasn't possible for the wretched hedgehog to escape. Although, he knew that, eventually, the troublesome fools known as Shadow's friends would set out to search for him, despite it being futile….

Pah. But what do they know?

Not one would find the body, nor the machine. Setting the mission and fate for the foe was merely 'a walk in the park'. Dear Shadow had played right into his hands.

Oh, what could Mephiles the Dark do, now?

His arm outstretched upwards, a rising purple sphere sitting in his palm. Another smirk creased on his nose-less face.

Ah, would a little bit of mind messing hurt?

Within seconds, he vanished within the sphere which had moved so quickly from being small, to being large. Nothing was left behind from the dark one's presence.

All was silent.

* * *

**Well, kinda felt like I made Shadow a little weak… (Trust me; I don't like doing that, since he's my favourite hedgie!). Although, if you do think about it, Shadow hasn't really faced Mephy alone, 'alone' (Only once, though), because, the first time, he was almost defeated, until Omega showed up. And the second time, he had Rouge AND Omega with him. So he hasn't really fought Mephiles alone much.**

**Hm. I do wonder what Mephiles would've done to him if Omega failed to show…. *Shudders* I don't even want to think about it.**

**So, yeah. Got inspiration from Sonic 06 after playing a few Mephiles boss battles, (Unlikely, but yeah). And, I had SA2 on my mind, also.**

**Any reviews are nice.**

**Constructive, criticism, improvement, etc. Even guest reviews are nice! : )**

**R & R please, guys! ;)**


End file.
